Large-scale generation of electric power based on a freely-available, essentially inexhaustible natural resource, such as solar irradiance and/or wind, continues progressing as an attractive modality for clean and efficient generation of electric power. The weather-induced variability of the natural resource (e.g., due to cloud coverage variability in the case of solar irradiance, or wind variability in the case of wind power) may cause challenges at various levels, such as at a component level (e.g., inverter), at a subsystem level, at a distribution level as well as on the larger power grid. Presently, such power generation systems typically do not anticipatorily adapt control strategies in connection with operational control of one or more components of the power generation system.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it would be desirable to provide apparatus to anticipatorily adjust a control strategy regarding operation of one or more components of the power generation system based on a predicted power generating condition for the array of power generators.